


Boku no Pico 2

by GeesCLUELESSgirl, momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR Hentai Fan Fic [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank sighed as he chewed on some hay.</p><p>"Kids my age don't understand me. I can have fun without TV or video games. I like to explore and try new things, you know?"</p><p>Mikey nodded, a smile on his lips.</p><p>"Yeah,  I like new things too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Boku No Picu](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/350877) by Natural High. 



It was hot, way too hot and Frank was cursing himself for getting too much ice cream. It was dripping down his arm off the cone and he was licking it up as fast as he could. It was dripping down his bare chest too.

"Fuck, this sucks!"

His wires from his ear buds were getting tangled as he attempted not to make a mess and failed at it. At least he was near the creek, but that was not the point. Suddenly Frank heard a giggle. He looked up and saw a boy not much older than him. The boy covered his mouth with his hand, but couldn't hold the giggles inside.

"*giggles* You're gonna be all sticky if you don't wash that off."

"Yeah, I know."

Frank pulls his music out and stands up.

"Here, you can have the rest."

"You sure?"

He asked, stepping toward the smaller boy.

"I'm Mikey, by the way."

"Frank, and yeah."

Frank handed the boy, Mikey, his ice cream cone and then slipped off his shoes and socks and went to the edge of the water. Mikey walked over and sat down beside Frank, licking at the ice cream.

"So what is there to do around here? You know, for fun!"

"Nothing. I'm stuck up here with my big sister for the summer. You are actually the first kid I met near my age. I have been bored most of the month."

Frank bends over and starts to clean the sticky mess off his arm and chest. Mikey couldn't help but let his eyes travel over Frank's cute little ass, his own shorts feeling a bit tight. Clearing his throat, he dragged his gaze away and concentrated on his ice cream or, at least _tried_   to.

"Guess we'll have to make our own fun then, huh?!"

Frank looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"You want to come back with me and meet my big sister?"

Mikey shrugged, and smiled.

"Sure, why not."

"Cool!"

Frank dunked his head in the water and pulled it out quickly.

"Ah, that's better and less sticky,"

He stepped out of the creek and gathered up his stuff.

"Come on, let's go!"

Mikey trailed behind Frank for a moment as he started toward the footpath, his eyes straying once more to Frank's bottom, his ice cream all but forgotten in his hand. After a few meters, Mikey pulled his eyes upward, and joined Frank to walk at his side.

"So how old are you Frank?"

Mikey asked, licking his hand where the ice cream had dripped.

"14. I'll be 15 in October. You?"

Mikey smiled.

"I'm 15!"

He dropped the rest of his empty ice cream cone onto the grass for the birds.

"I'll be 16 in September."

"Cool! Hey, let's race"!

Mikey laughed as Frank set off, and then took off quickly after him.

"Hey, slow down!"

Though he knew that he could easily catch up to him, Mikey was just using his second place position to stare at Frank's ass once again.

"I'm going to beat ya!"

Frank was moving quickly as he rounded the corner and then bam, he skidded out and fell into a mud puddle!

"Ah shit!"

Mikey ground to a halt and tried really hard not to laugh.

"Uh…you okay there Frankie?"

He held out his hand toward his new friend.

"Yeah, but this is gross. I need a shower now ugh."

Frank took Mikey’s hand and stood up.

"Well there is my sister's house. I'll introduce you come on."

Mikey winked at the stunned boy.

"Lead the way babe!"

Frank giggled a little and pushed Mikey.

"Do I look like a girl to you?"

Frank grabbed Mikey's hand and pulled him toward the small cottage. Mikey laughed and let himself be dragged along, once again putting him in the perfect position for backside watching.

"I never said that!"

Frank didn't stop till they were at the house!

"Sis, I'm home!"

"Frankie, make sure you take your shoes off. I just cleaned the floor and don’t want mud on it."

Frank looked at himself covered in mud and shrugged.

"Okay!"

He kicked his shoes off and the padded through the house, following his sister's voice, in muddy socks and jeans. Mikey chuckled as he toed off his sneakers and followed Frank through the light and airy house.

"Frank Anthony Iero! My floor!"

"I took my shoes off!"

"You march right upstairs Mister and get in that shower and...oh...I'm sorry how rude, and you are?"

Mikey smiled brightly and stuck out his hand.

"Hello ma'am. I'm Mikey. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He scanned his eyes around quickly before looking back at the older girl.

"What a lovely home you have."

"Why thank you! You have such nice manners."

Frank ran to the stairs.

"Come on Mikey!"

Mikey flashed the girl another of his shy smiles, then followed Frank's ass up the staircase.

"She seems..."

Mikey murmured as they reached the first floor.

"… nice!"

"Yeah, just a bit of a neat freak."

Frank walked into his room, which liked a bomb was set off in it. He began to strip and toss his clothes on the floor.

"Come on, you can hang and talk to me while I shower."

Mikey thought all his Christmases had come at once.

"Sure, if ya like."

He grinned, watching the cute boy getting naked before him.

"Cool!"

Frank led Mikey to the bathroom completely unashamed of his nakedness.

"You can sit here."

Frank patted the counter. He then bent over and started the water flowing out of the taps. He adjusted the temp till he liked it and then stood up and entered in closing the practically see through curtain. Mikey watched Frank's silhouette as he began to bathe, his own hand moving to his clothed crotch, and steadily hardening member. He squeezed himself through his pants, just to take the edge off.

"So, uh…is she your, err.. only s-sibling?"

He was clutching at straws for something to talk about.

"Yeah!"

Frank started to wash his hair.

"What about you?"

"I have..."

Mikey couldn't help it. His hand started to move, rubbing himself steadily.

"…an older b-brother."

He saw Frank bend over, his ass pressing against the curtain.

"Fuck."

He muttered under his breath, his hand quickening.

"Oh wow! What's he like?"

Frank stepped under the water to rinse his hair out.

"Um.. He's…uh, he's cool. He's c-called Gerard. He owns a t-tavern."

Mikey knew he should stop, before he made a mess, but he just couldn't. Frank was wet, naked, and _right there_!

"Hey are you okay?"

Frank had a little soap in his eyes so he was squinting, but he moved the curtain aside to see his new friend. Mikey wrenched his hand away quickly and grinned wide at Frank.

"Sure!"

He nodded, trying to ignore his painfully throbbing cock.

"I s-stutter sometimes when I'm t-tired!"

He lied.

"No worries!"

"Okay, I'm just about done!"

Frank went back in to finish washing his body and the soap out of his eyes. Mikey grabbed a handful of toilet tissue and pulled out his cock, just as he tipped over the edge. He caught the mess, quickly cleaned up, then binned the evidence and tucked himself away again, before sitting back down and acting like nothing even happened, though he was pretty sure his face was rather flush right now, and hoped that Frank wouldn't notice.

"All done!"

 Frank opened the curtain and grabbed the towel.

"Wow, was it too hot in here? Your face is all red..."

Frank reached out and touched Mikey's face.

"...and you are sweaty. Maybe you should take a shower."

Mikey swallowed nervously, a small giggle escaping his lips.

"Nah!. I'm o-okay. Just need some f-fresh air!"

He assured, smiling sweetly.

"Sure! Come on, let me get dressed and we can have fun in the barn!"

Frank ran out of the bathroom pulling Mikey off the counter, his towel slipping on the way. Mikey followed, then sat on the edge of Frank's bed as the smaller boy got dried and dressed. It took all of Mikey's self-control to stop him from palming himself again at the sight. God, this kid was gonna be the death of him!

"Okay, let's go!"

Frank grabbed Mikey and pulled him downstairs and out the side door. They ran to the large barn.

"Let's have a hay fight!"

Frank grabbed a bunch of hay and threw it at Mikey. Mikey wondered for a second if he'd made a mistake, and Frank was too immature; but then he shrugged off the notion, pulled a piece of hay out from behind his glasses, and joined in, snatching up a handful and throwing it right back. He figured that he could put up with Frank's child-like nature, if he got to see the younger boy's delicate little body again; and maybe get to feel it too. Frank and Mikey toss the hay back and forth for a time and then both collapse tired and happy.

"Thanks by the way."

"For what?"

Mikey turned onto his side, facing Frank, and propped his head up on the palm of his hand, gazing down at the younger boy. Frank really was _very_ pretty!

"Not making fun of me. I know I act a bit childish at times and that's why I don't have many friends back home."

Frank sighed as he chewed on some hay.

"Kids my age don't understand me. I can have fun without TV or video games. I like to explore and try new things, you know?"

Mikey nodded, a smile on his lips.

"Yeah,  I like new things too."

He reached a hand out and pulled a piece of hay from Frank's hair.

"It's fun."

He winked.

"Hey, come on, I want to show you something."

Mikey shrugged, then scrambled up after his new friend.

"Wait up!"

He called, running to catch up. Frank ran back to the house and up the stairs, but did not stop there.

"This way!"

"Where we going Frank?"

Mikey panted as they headed up another set of stairs.

"The attic. It’s my secret headquarters."

"Cool!"

Frank led him up the stairs through a trap door. He crawled in and stood up.

"Tah dah."

Mikey climbed in and looked around.

"Wow, this is cool! Does your sister know you come up here?"

"Nope, this is my secret...and now yours if you want to share it with me."

Mikey grinned.

"Sure, why not."

"Yay!"

Frank hugged Mikey tightly. Mikey had to bite his tongue to stop himself from moaning. The younger boy's body was pressed hard against his, and Mikey could feel himself getting hard again.

"Oh...I got one more thing to show you."

Frank got down on his hands and knees and started to crawl towards a tower of boxes. He squeezed between two on them. For what felt like the hundredth time that day, Mikey found himself entranced by the sight of Frank's little bottom, and had to shake himself out of his daze to follow him through the gap.

"What is it?

"Shhh, come here."

Frank was peering between the floor boards. Mikey frowned, but crawled forward and leaned down to look. He was <I>not</I> expecting what he saw! Frank's sister was writhing around on her bed half naked using a vibrator. From where they were they had the perfect angle as she thrusted the plastic dildo inside herself with a twisted wrist motion. Mikey's eyes grew wide, and his shorts grew tighter…

"Frank..."

He whispered.

"I don't think we should be watching this."

"Nah, it's okay. I've been watching for a while and she has never seen me. I went in her room to see where it is, and it just looks like a crack in her ceiling."

Frank smiled at the slightly older boy and then went back to watching.

"Frank, do you know what she's doing?"

"I kind of do? I mean I saw a movie once before Mom got mad at dad for leaving it in the DVD player? There were two people though in it.

"But.. But you've been watching, and you don't really understand it?"

"Not really no, why do you?"

Mikey nodded, and looked at Frank.

"Yeah, I do."

He shuffled a little closer to the smaller boy.

"It feels really good."

Frank looked at Mikey and then back at his sister.

“But she sounds like she is in pain."

Mikey shook his head.

"No, it's just really intense, and she can't control herself. Trust me, it feels nice."

He hesitated, not wanting to scare the younger boy.

"Does it make you feel funny, like in your shorts?"

Frank looked at Mikey again and then down at his lower body.

"Yeah kind of."

"Have you ever looked?"

Frank sat up on his knees.

"Looked?"

"Yeah."

Mikey knelt up to face him.

"Do you want to see?"

"Oh, you mean yours? I never saw one other than mine...well and on the DVD of course."

Mikey smiled, then unzipped his shorts and shimmied them down his thighs. He then pulled down the top of his briefs, letting his hard and leaking cock spring free. He didn't bother to tell Frank that it was _him_ , and not his sister that caused the reaction.

"See, it gets hard. What about yours?  Can I see?"

Frank kind of stared at Mikey's cock before he realized that he was being spoken to.

"Oh...uh sure, I guess it's only fair."

Frank reached up and unbuttoned and pulled his zipper down. His cock was peeking out over the top of his underwear before he even pulled them down.

Mikey's mouth watered at the tantalizing glimpse he got of Frank's cock. God, he wanted to taste him! Frank slowly slipped his clothing down.

"So...is it okay?"

Mikey was at a loss for words, and simply nodded, enthusiastically. Frank sort of smiled with relief.

"I always thought there was something wrong with mine. It was like the guy's on TV and he was so much older than me. I thought I was a freak."

Frank giggled a little making his cock throb a bit. Mikey grinned and shook his head.

"Nope, nothing wrong with that."

His eyes were wide as he stared. Frank had a very large cock, for such a small boy.

"Have you ever…played with it? Like your sister plays?"

"When I wash it in the shower, but that's it."

Mikey shuffled forward on his knees.

"Can I?"

"Can you what?"

"Play with it?"

"Oh! Um....I guess so?"

Frank had no idea what the older boy was talking about, but he trusted him not to hurt him for some reason. Mikey put his index finger into his mouth, then leaned closer and stroked it over the head of Frank's impressive cock. Frank shivered when Mikey touched him. It felt so different than his own touch.

"It tickles a little."

"That means it'll feel good."

Mikey explained, as ran the tip of his finger down the underside of the shaft, paying particular attention to the vein, before gently squeezing Frank's balls in the palm of his hand.

"Ahhhh"

Frank was trying to be quiet. He didn't know if his sister was still in her bedroom, but whatever Mikey was doing to him was feeling amazing. Mikey took a chance and leaned down, licking his tongue over the head, and digging it into the slit. Now that felt good. Mikey's tongue was warm against his skin and Frank was hoping he would do it again. The fact that Frank didn't push him away encouraged Mikey to continue. Taking a breath, Mikey took the head of Frank's cock into his mouth, and sucked gently, while his tongue continued to play around the slit.

"Ohhhh."

Frank began to shake. He grabbed onto Mikey's shoulder to steady himself.

"M-M-Mikey..."

Mikey knew he was good at this, and the reaction he was getting now, just confirmed that. He pulled off with a pop, took a breath again, then sunk all the way down, taking Frank right to the back of his throat, and swallowing around him. As he did this, his right hand moved down to wrap around his own, achingly hard cock.

"Fuck!"

Frank knew he should never say that word, but that was all he could think of. Whatever Mikey was doing felt amazing and he never wanted him to stop. Mikey continued to deep throat Frank's large cock, as his right hand moved furiously on his own, and his left hand came up to squeeze and tug at Frank's balls. Frank jumped again. Whenever Mikey out his hand between Frank's legs, it felt the best. Mikey was getting close, so he doubled his efforts on the younger boy, sucking and licking and fondling him, feeling him jolt with pleasure, and hearing the wonderfully innocent, yet erotic noises that escaped his pretty mouth.

"M-M-Mikey...I think you h-have to stop, somethings wr-wrong."

Mikey pulled off for a moment.

"Trust me Frankie, you'll _love_  what happens next."

Then he quickly went back down on him, pulling out all the stops, and all the tricks that Ray had taught him.

"No no no, I gotta go, I gotta-a-a..."

The last thing Frank wanted to is pay his friend back for making him feel good by pissing in his mouth.

"Mikey Mikey, please please PLEASE!"

Mikey removed his hand from his own shaft and used it to hold Frank's hip, keeping him in place as he pulled up and sucked hard on the tip.

"Ah ah ah ah, it's coming out!"

Mikey continued to suck for a moment, then pulled off and jerked Frank through his first ever orgasm. Mikey came just watching it, but moved his other hand down to stroke himself through his aftershocks. Frank tipped his head back crying out as something came out of his cock and hit poor Mikey in the face. He looked down just in time to see Mikey stroking his own cock and something white shoot out of it and hit Frank in the leg.

"Oh..."

Frank reached down and brought his finger through the stuff on Mikey's face. It was sticky. For some reason Frank shoved his finger in his mouth.

"I didn't piss on you?"

Mikey giggled.

"No Frankie, you didn't."

He took a couple of shuddery breaths, and pulled his clothes back on.

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah, I did. I feel bad I couldn't do the same to you though."

Frank pouted a bit, which was funny with his cock hanging out. Mikey smiled.

"I did okay for myself.”

He assured.

"Maybe next time we can swap positions."

He bit his lip.

"If you _want_  there to be a next time that is?"

Frank thought about it.

"Are we best friends now?"

"Definitely!"

Mikey nodded.

"Then yes, definitely."

Frank leaned forward and hugged Mikey knocking the two of them over. Mikey hugged him back, laughing.

"Fantastic, but maybe you should pull your shorts up before your sister catches you, yeah?"

"Oh right!"

Frank laughed and pulled off of Mikey, but before he did he kissed him. Mikey only hesitated for a fraction of a second before pulling Frank back down and kissing him hard. When he released him, he stared up into his eyes.

" _Definitely_  best friends!"

He grinned.

"Absolutely!"

"Wanna sleep over tonight?"

"Thought you'd never ask!"

Mikey winked, his grin nearly splitting his face in two.

"I have one rule though..."

"Oh yes?"

Mikey raised a single eyebrow. Frank tried to look stern, but failed and started to giggle.

"You have to call me Frankie!"

Mikey giggled, hugging Frank to him again.

"Deal Frankie, you got a deal!"

 

 


	2. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank grabbed Mikey's hand and pulled him up the stairs to his sister's room. They talked about this a few times and knew that she had to be out of the house when it happened, but now was the perfect opportunity. Frank ran into the room and opened up his sister's closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So there was supposed to be three chapters, but I decided to combine them into two cause they flowed better. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys! ^-^

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

Frank had never had so much fun before. He and his new best friend were inseparable all month long. After Mikey finished working for his big brother, he would spend the day with Frank and then sleep over the weekend. Those weekends were the most fun. Exploring the area during the day and each other at night. Mikey taught him so many things about his body and Frank was never so grateful. He would jerk off at night when Mikey was not there with the excitement of the weekend coming up. He was really excited for this coming week. Mikey's brother was going away for a few weeks and asked Frank's sister if Mikey could sleep over. They all had dinner together and then while Frank and Mikey went and played in the barn, their two siblings went to discuss the plan in her room. If Mikey wasn't there, he would have gone to his secret base and spied on them, but playing with Mikey was much more fun.

* * *

"Are you two done with breakfast?"

"Yes sis."

"Good, then you can go play outside."

Frank grabbed Mikey's hand.

"Come on Mikey; let's go play in the barn."

"Sure!"

Mikey giggled, heading out the door with the smaller boy. He always made a point of letting Frank pull him wherever they were going, cos that just gave him a perfect view of Frankie's little ass.

"I like those shorts Frankie."

He chirped as they ran toward the barn.

"They really fit nice."

"That's cause I know you like my ass in them."

Mikey suddenly stopped and Frank laughed finally figuring out why Mikey always lets him lead.

"It's okay Mikey, I know you find my ass irresistible."

Frank shook it at Mikey and then ran. Mikey stood, dumbfounded for a moment, then laughed loud, and chased after his small friend, with the delicious looking ass. Frank got to the barn first and ran to the side and hid. When Mikey ran in he tackled him into the hay pile.

"Gottcha!"

Mikey laughed, wrapping his arms around Frank and rolling them over so he was on top. He pinned Frank down.

"No...I got _you_!"

He leaned down and kissed the tip of Frank's nose, playfully. Frank smiled up at his best friend.

"Yeah, you got me. Now what?"

His eyes twinkled willing Mikey to do something fun.

"Wellll..."

Mikey drew out the word, sitting up, but continuing to straddle Frank's thighs.

"I think it's your turn to do me first, then I got an idea for something new we could try…if you're up for it?"

"Yes!"

Frank knocked Mikey off him and onto his back. He listened to him laugh as he pulled him up and dragged him the another part of the room where they had a pile of blankets, cause hay was fun to throw around, but not to fool around naked in. Frank let Mikey lay down on the pile and then he got on his knees and started to take off his pants. Mikey lay back and let Frank undress him. In the time they'd known each other, there had been countless hand-jobs and blowjobs, but they'd never gone all the way. Mikey wanted to change that today, but he needed to get nice and relaxed first and that was where Frank came in. Once Mikey was undressed Frank looked at him.

"You are really pretty Mikey."

Mikey blushed slightly.

"So are you Frankie. I'm really happy I met you."

"Me too."

Frank shed his own clothes and then crawled on top of Mikey and kissed him. Mikey slid his hands through Frank's hair, pulling slightly and drawing a soft moan from the smaller boy's lips. Frank moved his hips so that they were rubbing against Mikey's and both their cocks were touching.

"Frankie…don't tease pleeease."

Mikey whined, desperately. Frank smirked and slowly moved down Mikey's body using his mouth, tongue, and hands to explore. He nibbled on his hip bones and little before licking his inner thighs and tonguing his balls.

"Oh God!"

Mikey practically levitated off the ground.

"Do that…uh…again!"

Frank smiled that he could make his best friend feel this good. He lapped at his balls till Mikey was a complete mess. Then he moved up to suck on his cock.

"Frankie, so, so good."

It was true. Frank was a really quick learner. Frank did all the things that he learned made Mikey feel good. He could tell by the sounds that the boy was making what to do next.

"Uh uh uh.. G.e.tting.. Cl.o.sssse!"

Frank trailed his fingers down to cup Mikey's ass and to play with it. He slipped a finger inside and pressed it through the muscle slowly.

"Uh.. Yes.. Yes.. YES!"

Mikey was falling apart. Frank started moving his finger in and out as he sucked his way to the head and then nibbled lightly on the edge of crown.

"Oh God.. Gonna.. Gon.na.. AHHHH!!"

Mikey came fast and hard and all over Frank's pretty face.

"Ahhhh!"

Frank sat up giggling as he licked the side of his lips.

"Warn me next time will ya Mikey?"

It was a playful tone that he used of course. Then Frank went to wrap his own hand around his cock to get himself off. He knew that Mikey liked to watch.

"Wait Frankie."

Mikey panted slightly, placing his hand over Frank's to still it.

"I have a better idea."

Frank groaned, he was so close and Mikey stopped him.

"Mikey...."

"Do you remember what we saw your sister doing? Do you want to try something like that…with me?"

"Like...with the vibrating thing?"

Frank was curious, but at the same time breathless cause Mikey kept rubbing his thumb over the head.

"Kinda."

Mikey blushed slightly.

"First though, could you close your eyes?  I gotta, err, prep."

Frank huffed, but did as he was told.

Mikey lay back, sucking on three fingers, then moved them down between his legs, sliding two inside straight away.

"Uh."

He moaned softly, as he crooked his fingers and began to scissor them, stretching himself out.

Frank can't help it when he hears the noises Mikey is making. He cracks one of his eyes and gasps.

"Mikey...that's what..."

He is in awe of what Mikey looks like right now.

Mikey nodded.

"Uh-huh."

He added his third finger, jolting slightly as he brushed his prostate.

"Feels good."

Frank crawled forward more to watch Mikey.

"You look good like that."

"Gonna Look Better!"

Mikey slid his fingers back out and rolled over onto his hands and knees.

"You know what to do, right?"

Frank moved forward behind Mikey. He felt his hard cock pressing him forward. He parted Mikey's ass cheeks and watched as his opening quivered in anticipation. Suddenly he got the urge to try something. He leaned down and pushed his face in.

"Ahhh! Frankie! You…oh GOD!!"

Mikey shook and writhed. Frank lapped up at every part. He licked, nibbled and sucked till his cock was painfully throbbing.

"Mikey I can’t hold off any longer.

Frank lined himself up and pressed in.

"Oh YESS!"

Mikey threw his head back in ecstasy as Frank hit his sweet spot first thrust.

"R-Right th-there!"

"Fuck Mikey, feels so good, so tight."

Frank pulled back and then pushed back in again. He groaned at how good it felt and started to pick up his pace.

"F-Faster! H-Harder."

Mikey whimpered, dropping down onto his elbows and grinding back.

"I need,..I want...fuck need to..."

Frank bucked his hips, once twice and then he was cumming. Filling Mikey up. He worked through his orgasm.

"Oh yesyesYEEEEESSSSS!"

Mikey came hard at the feeling of being filled up. His arms and legs wobbled, then he collapsed face down on the ground, with Frank still inside him. Frank is still shaking as he pulls out of Mikey and watches as his cum drips out of him. He brings his finger up and runs it over the opening before pushing it inside.

Mikey moaned, a shudder running through him.

"Oh.. Too.. Much!"

Frank is fascinated by the way Mikey's body is reacting. He pulls his finger out and licks it before parting Mikey's cheeks and leaning in once more. Mikey's eyes nearly popped from his head as he squealed and tried to move away.

"Frankie stop!"

Frank backed off immediately. He shuffled backwards and hid. He hated getting yelled at.

"Sorry, sorry sorry sorry."

Mikey panted and shook, trying to get his breath, then turned around and crawled toward the smaller boy.

"It's okay Frankie. Everything's okay."

He pulled Frank into his arms and gently kissed him.

"You did nothing wrong. The feeling just got too much. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"I-I-Ididn't mean to hurt you, I just..."

"You didn't."

Mikey interrupted.

"I'm okay. Alright?"

Frank looks up at his best friend and hugs him tightly.

"I would never hurt you Mikey, I love you."

"I love you too Frankie."

Mikey grinned, hugging Frank back.

"SOOOO much."

"Boys, time for lunch!"

Frank hears his sister call out and yells back before she can enter the barn.

"Okay, we're coming; we just need to clean up!"

"Okay!"

Her footsteps fade away and Frank chuckles.

"That was close."

Mikey giggled, kissing Frank's cheek.

"Yeah, way too close."

Frank gets off Mikey's lap and the two boys get dressed before heading into the house.

*

*

*

"Okay, now I will just be gone for a few hours. You sure you can manage on your own?"

Frank's sister looks at both boys.

"Yes ma'am."

Mikey smiled sweetly.

"You can trust us."

"Okay, well call me if you need me."

She kissed both boys sweetly and then was gone.

"Come on Mikey let's go!"

Frank grabbed Mikey's hand and pulled him up the stairs to his sister's room. They talked about this a few times and knew that she had to be out of the house when it happened, but now was the perfect opportunity. Frank ran into the room and opened up his sister's closet.

'Let's play dress up!"

"You ever done this before?"

He watched as Frank pulled out a short purple dress with a decidedly slutty neckline.

"When I was younger. Mostly with the nightgowns she put in to wash. I just liked the way the fabric felt."

Mikey nodded, taking a sheer blouse from its hanger.

"I'd like to see you in this."

He grabbed a long flowery skirt in shades of pink and purple.

"And this."

Frank looked at the clothing and giggled.

"That skirt will swim on me, you have much longer legs than I do, but I think you would look good in this!"

Frank pulls out a short green dress that would look good with the sheer blouse.

"Ah, here it is!"

Frank pulled out a cute little French maids outfit and held it up against himself.

"This is what I want to wear!"

Frank puts the outfit on the bed and then goes into his sister's draws and starts pulling out stockings and panties. He even pulls out a bra for Mikey.

"There, now we can get dressed!"

Frank begins to strip out of his clothing.

Mikey picked up the bra and raised an eyebrow at it.

"Err, Frankie?  I don't think this will work."

He giggled.

"I haven't got anything to put in it, but I'll wear the other things."

He discarded the bra and picked up pairs of panties, and stockings. Slipping out of his shorts, t-shirt and briefs, he pulled on the soft lacy pink panties, loving the feel of them on his skin, then sat down to slide the white silk stockings up his long, smooth legs.

"Can't wait to see you in that dress Frankie!"

Frank laughed as he slid his own stockings on as well as the panties. He noticed his cock peeking out of the top so he tucked himself in better.

"There."

Next he slipped the maids outfit on and tied on the apron. He did a little spin in front of the mirror smiling.

"How do I look?"

Mikey's breath hitched.

"Hubulandyg!.."

He felt his cock harden in his panties, and leak a little pre-cum onto the silky material. He forgot what he was doing with the little green dress.

Frank giggled and held the dress up for Mikey to slip into.

"You're so silly Mikey."

Mikey blushed and slipped into the soft green fabric, letting it fall in gentle folds around his slim body.

"Thank you Frankie."

He murmured, picking up the sheer blouse and sliding it on over the dress, tying the bottom around his ribs.

"One final touch."

Frank picked up a choker with a little bell on it and placed it around Mikey's neck.

"Perfect."

Frank put the little maid’s hat on his head.

"Okay, let's go downstairs and play!"

Mikey liked how this afternoon was panning out!

"Ok Frankie."

He giggled.

"What do you want to play?"

"Um...oh, I got it! You be the rich owner and I, your maid, will serve you lunch!"

Mikey smirked.

"And what am I <I>having</I> for lunch.. maid?"

Frank smirked as he sauntered out of the room and led Mikey downstairs to the dining room.

"I guess you will just have to sit at the table and wait and see."

With those words, he took off at a run to the kitchen. Mikey sat down and waited. He was a little nervous, if truth be told. Frank was making a lot of noise in the kitchen. There was some cursing and the sound of pots and pans banging together, but soon a familiar smell started to waft from the closed door. Then Frank appeared carrying a covered tray.

"Excuse me madam, but I have your afternoon meal."

Frank tried to keep a straight face and not giggle.

Mikey raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I would be awfully selfish if I ate this feast alone. Would you join me?"

Frank smiled. He lifted off the dome lid and proudly showed two bowls of pasta and sausage.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that."

Mikey smiled.

"Well, if the food is good, and you lick your bowl clean…"

He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"…I might& have something for you to suck on, for dessert."

Frank quickly sat down and started eating.

* * *

"Oh that was tasty."

Frank patted his tummy lightly.

"And do you think you have room for dessert?"

Frank stood up and slid into Mikey's lap.

"I think I can make room."

He leaned in and smirked.

"You seem to have missed some tomato sauce...right here."

Frank leaned in and licked across Mikey's lips. Mikey gripped Frank's hips, and sucked the younger boy's tongue into his mouth as he ground up against Frank's pretty little ass. Frank moaned as he tightened his grip on Mikey's shoulders. He had the ability to make Frank feel like nothing could ever come between them.

"Mikey, let's move to the living room."

"Whatever you wish."

Mikey stood up, lifting Frank's legs and wrapping them around his hips, then carried the smaller boy out of the room, entranced by the feeling of the stockings under his fingers, and Frank's neck beneath his lips.

Mikey walked Frank to the living room and sat them both down on the sofa. Frank reattached his lips to Mikey's. Frank was driving Mikey crazy. The smaller boy's ass felt sooooo good against his cock. Mikey really wanted to take him right now. That was something they'd not actually done though. Mikey had bottomed, but Frank hadn't, and Mikey was hoping that today was the day.

"Mikey *pant pant* wait...I got something, hold on."

Frank reluctantly stood up.

"Be right back!"

He ran into the kitchen quickly and then came back with his hands behind his back.

"What you got Frankie?"

Mikey asked, trying to catch his breath. Frank giggled and brought his hands around. He had a vibrator and a remote

"Found these when I was looking in the drawers."

Frank stepped closer to Mikey.

"Here, watch."

Frank lifted Mikey's dress and pushed the vibrator into his panties. He then turned it on a low setting..

"IEEEEEE!"

Mikey squealed, trying to shimmy away, unsuccessfully. Frank turned the setting up fascinated by the way Mikey was reacting. Mikey's eyes widened as his whole body trembled, his knees threatening to buckle beneath him.

"F-Frank-ie."

"Mikey..."

Frank whined casue with Mikey buckled over, he could not see anything.

"You have to stand up, no fair."

Mikey straightened up, his face red and sweaty.

"Feels.. So.. Good!"

Mikey fell to his knees and Frank stood in front of him.

"I didn't hurt you did I Mikey?"

Mikey shook his head, looking up through his lashes.

"No Frankie. It didn't hurt…"

He grabbed the younger boy's hands and pulled him down to him.

"…but I still think you should be punished."

He wiggled his eyebrows playfully. Frankie went down willingly. He was pulled into Mikey's arms and kissed hard. He melted right there. Mikey kissed Frankie, sliding one hand up under his little maid's uniform and squeezing his ass through those soft, silky panties.

"Ahhhh, Mikey."

"Naughty girl. You want your punishment now?"

"Yes, Please mistress."

Mikey smirked as he moved Frank off of his lap, and onto his knees, facing the sofa.

"Bend over naughty girl."

Frank placed his hands on the sofa and waited.

"What are you gonna do to me?"

Mikey lifted the back of Frank's dress, his mouth, (and cock), drooling at the sight.

"Just wait and see, Frankie love."

Mikey carefully pulled Frankie's panties down and helped him to wiggle out of them, then used his hands to part Frankie's ass-cheeks, leaned in, and licked a stripe over his tight, puckered opening.

"Oh fuck!"

* * *

"Frankie, Mikey, I'm home!"

Frank's sister placed the bags in the kitchen. She could smell the sauce on the stove and he mouth watered a little.

"At least I know they can feed themselves."

She began to leave the kitchen in search of the two teenagers when she heard a noise coming from the living room.

"Oh boys, there you...are..."

Quickly she ducked back into the hallway leaning against the wall trying to catch her breath. She carefully peered around the corner again, still in shock at what she was seeing. He baby brother and his best friend were in the living room, in her clothes and the older was getting ready to fuck the younger. She looked around the corner again and watched as Mikey continued to eat her brother out and he pushed a finger inside him. She felt herself getting wet and reached down to caress herself. She realized she had a great view and both boys were too occupied to notice her at all.

"Might as well enjoy the show then."

She continued to watch and listen to the spectacle unfolding before her.

* * *

"Fuck, Mikey, please, I need it."

"You think you deserve it, naughty girl?"

Mikey asked, now rubbing the leaking tip of his cock over Frank's entrance.

"Yes, please Mistress, punish me."

Mikey smiled and pushed the tip of his cock inside, gently holding Frank's hips to keep him still.

"Tell me if this hurts."

He pushed in a little further.

It didn't hurt cause Mikey took care to prep Frank carefully, but it felt like pressure. Pressure that Frank never felt before. He felt so full and when Mikey's hips finally connected with his ass, he now understood why Mikey loved getting fucked so much. Mikey stilled to give Frank time to adjust. He leaned over Frank's back, laying soft kisses down his spine as he gently rubbed his hands over Frank's sides in a soothing motion. After a minute, he reached over and picked up the discarded vibrator, then slowly inserted it into his own ass, and turned it on to a low setting.

"Ahh!"

He moaned, softly.

"Are you okay Frankie?  Do you want me to start moving?"

"Yes, please please move. God, fuck.”

Mikey took a breath then slowly pulled out, just a little bit, before gently sliding back in. He'd never topped before and he was pretty sure it was his new favorite thing in the whole wide world.

"Ahhh!.. You're..so..uh..TIGHT!"

"Y-Y-Your so big...."

Frank knew how good it felt to be inside of Mikey, He wondered if it felt the same.

"H-H-How do I f-feel?"

"L-Like heaven!"

Mikey pulled out further, and thrust in a little harder.

* * *

"Ahhhh."

The scene was hotter than she ever saw before. Her glasses were askew now as she listened to her brother pant and groan as he was plowed into.

"I need..I need..off off, clothes off."

Frank was over heating

Mikey stopped his movements and reached up to unzip the back of the dress.

"Here, sit up Frankie, I'll help you."

Mikey knew that this would impale Frank even further onto his cock. He liked that idea. Frank pushed back fucking himself further on Mikey's cock. He felt the dress come off him. He then pulled off Mikey reluctantly.

"Here, let me."

Frank took the dress off of Mikey and then lay down on the sofa presenting himself.

"Oh God, you look so good like that."

Mikey ran his hands all over the smaller boys tiny body, before lining himself back up and pushing in.

"Fuck so good!"

Frank wrapped his arms and legs around his best friend.

"Love that you cover me like this. Want to feel it always. Want you to fuck me in every position."

"Oh.. I'm gonna!.. Trust me baby, I'm gonna!"

Mikey pressed his lips to Frank's, and started to move, deep and slow.

*

*

*

Two hours. Two hours Frank's sister watched the boy's fucking. They did it on the sofa, standing against the wall, bent over the sofa arm, and now they were sitting on the sofa with her brother riding reverse cow girl. Mikey had Frank's leg up in the air and she could see the slow leisurely pace that Mikey was fucking him. She watched his cock slide in and out of Frank's wet opening. Surely they have to be close now...right?

"Ah ah ah, feels so good, I love your cock."

Frank bounced up and down in Mikey's arms. His back plastered to the slightly older boy's chest. Mikey had his hand wrapped around Frank's cock and was stroking him.

"Can't take much more Mistress."

"Then cum for me baby."

Mikey swiped the pad of his thumb over the head of Frank's throbbing, leaking cock, feeling his own completion nearing with every thrust. Frank felt Mikey increase the pressure on that amazing spot he told him about inside and he cried out spraying both Mikey's fist and his own chest. His cum arced so high, it hit his chin. As Frank clenched around him, Mikey gripped his narrow hips and thrust up hard and fast for a few more moments, before cumming, decorating the younger boy's insides with his seed.

They both cried out cumming almost at the same time. By now though, Frank's sister was a mess. She was perched on her chest with her ass in the air and her panties completely soaked through. She gingerly crawled to the downstairs bathroom and shut the door, planning a much needed hot shower.

Frank leaned back and kissed Mikey with as much as he could being so exhausted.

"Wow, that was amazing."

 "It sure *pant pant* was."

Mikey collapsed back against the couch cushions with a happy, spent sigh. Frank looks at his exhausted, but happy companion. He bites his bottom lip a little.

"Um...Mikey?"

"Yeah baby?"

Mikey lifted his head up to meet Frank's gaze. A small smile slid over Frank's lips and a mischievous glint hid in the corner of his eyes.

"Punish me again?"


End file.
